Those are the Best Kind
by AmacLucky13
Summary: TASM. What happens after the end of the movie? Does Peter break his promise? Will Gwen take him back? Who knows?


Peter Parker's life wasn't easy, not from the beginning. His mother and father disappeared when he was very little and left him with his aunt and uncle. It was the first in a long line of people who disappeared from his life. Next would be his uncle Ben. His uncle was ripped from him a direct result of something he did. Someone he could've have stopped from running through the streets before he left the small convenience store but he didn't. That choice changed his entire life and he began down a path he almost couldn't come back from. He began hunting down his uncle's murderer only to find he preferred helping people with his newfound powers instead of assaulting people even if they deserved it. It's not right and his uncle wouldn't approve. Then things began looking up for him a little while afterwards.

A girl walked into his life and made everything better for him; Gwen Stacy. She's perfect for him. Her brain can rival his own and he likes having a formidable opponent to talk to. They were never really in the same school growing up together but always ended up in the science fair together competing against one another. Every year they seem to trade off in who wins and who comes in second place this year instead. Not to mention she took the whole bitten by a spider that gave him strange powers in stride. It didn't bother her at all nor did it deter her attraction for him. Things went well between them, she was someone he could share all of his secrets with and not worry about judgment or being looked at differently. She also provided first aid when needed since he needed it often. There was a small snag when her father made him promise to stay away from her because he would make enemies who will try to hurt the people closest to him. He did his best to stay away but it just didn't work out well.

Peter had already lost so many people including Gwen's father who had made this promise on his death bed. He had wanted to say no to this promise but he couldn't deny a dying man's last wish. It was painful to stay away from her, physically painful. He saw her every day at school walking through the halls. It reminded him of when she would randomly come up to talk to him or invite him to dinner or the day the lizard destroyed the school to get to him. Before the lizard's interruption he was thoroughly enjoying his girlfriend's company while having her tucked under his arm. He enjoyed being able to touch and kiss her whenever he felt like it. Now it was like he had severed a limb.

He missed dropping in on her fire escape at all hours of the night just to talk to her about whatever. He missed talking to her in general. Now it seemed she had developed an attitude on his avoidance of her by avoiding him as well. She avoided eye contact in their classes together or when they were walking in the halls. He missed her, this promise was more troublesome than it was worth. She seemed to hate it as well but she didn't seem to be trying to force him in to breaking it. She seemed to be respecting the choice while resenting it all the same. After a while he couldn't take the ice cold shoulder anymore, it was beginning to drive him insane being so close yet so far away from her. He couldn't take it anymore and he didn't want to take it anymore. He didn't want her to be angry with him or her father for ripping the choice away from her.

So, he decided to try to break ground with her.

_"Don't make promises you can't keep Mr. Parker."_

_"Yeah, but those are the best kind." He whispered softly to Gwen sitting in front of him. _

He wasn't sure what to expect when he said, he had been waiting for the right opening for days now but it never seemed just right. She was either giving him the cold shoulder or someone interrupted when he wanted to go over to talk to her. She'd be with other people or other people who cut him off asking silly questions about homework or notes or photography. All of which annoyed him onto no end. He just wanted one spare moment where he could speak to Gwen. Their oh so wonderful English teacher unknowingly present him with the perfect opportunity so he took it without hesitation or question. To be honest he didn't know what reaction he wanted or thought might come from her since she never reacts quite the way he expects.

Peter couldn't let the small bow her head did just a few seconds after he said it which he hoped to be a good sign. That she may be smiling or at least somewhat happy with him.

Gwen for her part couldn't stop smiling throughout the rest of the class. She and Peter had absolutely no contact for the last couple of weeks. It had been driving her crazy not knowing what was going on with him. She constantly watched the news so she knew what Spider-man had been up to recently as well as to know that he hadn't been hurt while he was out there protecting people. Gwen also couldn't help her need to constantly look up into the sky whenever she was outside because she knew he was probably up there somewhere looking over the people of New York protecting them. She had been missing him so much. It was worse when he would show up to school with some new bruise or cut that was visible to everyone. She wasn't the one giving him first aid anymore. He was banging his head against her window anymore to ask for some help. She couldn't walk up to him in the middle of the hallway to ask him what happened to his face. She couldn't dot on him like a loving girlfriend anymore concerned about her boyfriend.

Instead she was forced to keep her concern to herself. She was forced to keep her hands to herself. She was forced to remain impassive about everything that had to do with Peter Parker. She had to remind herself she wasn't with him anymore. It had been such a short time together but it felt much more like a lifetime together instead. Despite the small length she had gotten used to his unexpected drop ins on her fire escape but now she couldn't look at it without thinking about Peter. Gwen couldn't use the roof anymore without thinking about Peter. It drove her nuts that it could be such a short time together but it could still be so influential on everything. She missed him and she wished sometimes it would go away.

Of course what upset her the most was her father's sudden decision in death to keep the two of them apart because it would keep her safe. No matter what if someone found out who Spider-man really is they'd use her to get to him. They'd use Aunt May to get to him. They could use some random person off the street because he stands to protect people and anyone getting hurt by someone goes against it. He doesn't think people know they were together and now they're not. Just because they aren't together anymore doesn't mean the danger's passed. People would have to be blind to miss the fact the two of them still have feelings for each other whether or not they're together.

It also bothered her because both of them took the decision completely out of her hands. It was her life and she should be allowed to live it however and with whoever she so chooses. So maybe she wasn't faking some of the anger towards Peter in her indifference to him because to be honest she was a little angry with him because he agreed. Peter shouldn't have agreed but given the circumstances she couldn't help but let a little of her anger slide. Her father was on his death bed when he asked for this; how could anyone say no? Who would be cruel enough to say no? But then again who would be cruel enough to ask?

Her father knew what Peter meant to her, he was all she talked about for a while straying from her usual topics of school, homework, work, and of course science. Her father probably disliked Peter initially because of that since it was the first time her entire focus changed from her normal aspect on things. Her brother's teased her about finally finding a guy who could actually keep up with her intellectually since to try and warm her father to him told them he was second in the class, which he was. Her brothers claimed she scared most guys off because she was so smart, she told them they weren't much different, and it was something they could all agree on. Her father knew how much she liked Peter, even despite his little secret, he had to have seen it on her face, but he still chose to take him away.

For the life of her she had no idea what happened in her English class she was too focused on what Peter had said. She had been praying for days on end for him to change his mind. He wasn't good at listening or following directions. Gwen had wanted to turn around to talk to him, to ask him what he meant, and to keep him on this page. She wanted to make sure he didn't change his mind on her again. Gwen was practically bouncing in her seat trying to keep from grabbing Peter to drag him into the hall so she could demand answers from him.

Instead she sat there in anticipation waiting for her last class to end so she could speak to Peter as the wait slowly drove her nuts. The last bell rang making her jump in surprise she had been waiting in anticipation for the bell she had started to think it wasn't going to come at all. Peter was the first one out the door which she found curious wondering if he was running away from her now. Gwen put away her books and notebooks slowly deciding to make Peter wait if he was waiting for her out there. Either way she wasn't going to run out there after him. Instead she took her time getting her stuff together before she left the classroom. Gwen took a deep breath before she walked out of the room.

Peter was waiting outside with his goofy grin, the one that made her stomach flip flop but she refused to let it influence her in any way. She was going to keep her cool no matter what. Gwen let her eyebrows rise in a curious manner, the same face she always wore when she was learning something from someone she already knew. Peter grinned a little wider at her trying to get her to change her demeanor but it didn't work she remained stoic instead. Gwen's eyebrows went up a little further as she looked at Peter.

It was a battle of wills between the two of them. Anyone walking around looking at them would see the two of them having an entire conversation without utter a single word. Neither of them of them seemed to be budging on anything. The entire school had noticed the biggest nerds in the school, the smartest people to ever walk these halls had gotten together. Then everyone noticed the random separation between the two of them. They had seen the two of them together and they never seemed happier other than when they had their books in front of them. No one in the entire school could understand why suddenly the two of them weren't speaking anymore, not even looking at each other anymore, not a glance, and it was the strangest thing. So this stare off in the middle of the hallway was catching some attention. Flash even noticed what was going on causing him to grin widely at Peter. He couldn't help but think about the guy finally getting up the guts again to speak to Gwen. Obviously the guy was miserable without her around.

Gwen noticed some of the onlookers. "My roof, nine tonight, and if you're a minute late…"

Gwen gave him a stern look after letting her sentence trail off. Peter nodded also noticing the onlookers. He caught a grin from Flash and shook his head giving Flash a look before he walked off in another direction. Gwen had already disappeared from his view into the small crowd that had been forming because of them.

* * *

Aunt May would've sworn up and down that the Peter Parker who walked in the door after school was out was not the Peter Parker who had been walking through here for the last few weeks. He seemed almost happy. The day that beautiful girl showed up on their doorstep she had noted to Peter that something seemed to be missing from him. Prior to that he seemed so cheerful before that nothing seemed to be missing as it was almost like he had found something then he lost it. But today it seemed like he had found it once again. He had walked through the door grinning like an idiot, something she had not seen him do in a long time. It was nice to see him so happy again; she hoped everything would work out for the better for him, because she couldn't stand to see him upset. The girl seemed to be good for him.

Peter was in a whole other world for the rest of the night and his aunt decided against trying to pull him out of it before he disappeared upstairs for a few hours. When he reappeared downstairs he was running out the door saying he would be back before curfew. He was still grinning on his way out the door. His aunt began wondering if Peter was going to meet this girl whoever she may be since she hadn't recognized her when she came to the house. She watched him as he let his skateboard fall in front of him before jumping on. She smiled warmly silently deciding she was going to go to bed. She'd wave his curfew tonight because she was just too happy for him and it had been too long since he had really smiled. Just for tonight, she'd let things slide, and try to get some sleep. Maybe for once, it won't elude her.

She smiled once more before she turned out all the lights downstairs except for one to give Peter something to see by once he got home before she proceeded upstairs. Things were going well for Peter so it seems, maybe something will go right for her, and maybe things may start looking up. Things will never be the same but they won't be quite so awful forever. A new day may break for her.

She only wished her wonderful husband could be here to see Peter like this. Peter had told her Ben had called the girl pretty as well. Ben would've liked to have seen Peter with the girl. Ben would've liked to see Peter with a girlfriend. Ben would've liked to see Peter happy with his girlfriend.

* * *

Gwen was leaning on the side of the roof looking out over the city. Standing here she couldn't help but remember hers and Peter's first kiss as well as his reveal about his other identity who likes swinging from web shooters, crawling on walls, and stopping bad guys. She also remembered watching him leap over the side of the building and thinking she was in deep, deep trouble. Not just because of his alter ego but because she knew she was falling fast and deep for Peter. Gwen was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly heard a soft thump behind her.

She turned around to see Peter looking rather sheepish in a black short sleeve shirt with a dark blue long sleeve thermal underneath. As well as a pair of black jeans with his usual set of shoes on with his backpack and skateboard strapped to it. Gwen tried not to let it get to her. She couldn't help but think he looked extremely good in those clothes, especially the tight shirts which nicely displayed all of his muscles. She loved his thin worn out shirts because they showed his muscles off so well because she could see every flex of his muscles when he moved. She could always see the outline of his spine leading up to his strong shoulder muscles. She loved those shirts. They made her want to run her hands over his muscles and smooth the tension in his shoulders. Gwen did her best to turn her thoughts away from those because it wouldn't help when it came time to kick his ass.

"Hi," Peter said seeming rather nervous.

"Hi," Gwen said stiffly.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes instead they just sort of stood there nervously. Peter stuffed his hands into his pockets kicking his sneakers on the ground while Gwen folded her arms beneath her chest. Peter took a deep breath before he took a look at Gwen for a moment. He opened and closed his mouth several times without actually saying anything.

"I know you're upset about my promise to your father." Peter said softly.

"Of course, since you made the decision without me." Gwen said softly. "I can't understand what my father was thinking to keep me safe. This isn't safe! This is miserable."

Peter nodded in acknowledgment of what she said but he didn't verbally respond to her. "He saved my life." Peter whispered. Gwen frowned at him momentarily before he continued.

"Connors would've killed me if he hadn't shown up when he did. He saved my life. He shot the nitrogen loose so I could break free from his grasp. I dropped the tube into a pit with others kicking Connors in after it keeping him down while your father emptied round after round breaking off small frozen pieces of him. Long enough for me to get the antidote in place and I never saw what happened to your father but I can take a guess." Peter took a deep breath. "Once I was able to finally get back to him it was already too late, he'd lost far too much blood. All he could think about in his final moments was keeping you safe because I'd make enemies as Spider-man since this city needs me. It would put you in danger if anyone found out. All I wanted to do was say no but he saved my life and he was dying. How could I say no?"

"I don't know," Gwen said softly.

"I do," Peter said firmly but softly. "It wasn't fair to make that choice without you. After it is your life that he thinks is at stake, it should be up to you as to whether or not you want to take that risk with me. Neither I nor your father can decide what you want to do with your life so I think we were both wrong. And I decided to leave it up to you."

Gwen studied him for a moment looking him up and down through narrow eyes. Peter could almost see the wheels turning in her head. He wondered what she was thinking about as he watched her brain twist and turn through what he had just said to her. He wondered whether or not she was going to speak to him any time soon because to be perfectly honest the silent staring was starting to frighten him. Gwen continued to stare unyieldingly at him before she took a deep breath.

"On one condition," Gwen spoke in a fashion that made him think this was a non negotiable condition at that. "Promise me you won't be making anymore decision about _me_ without _me_."

"I promise," Peter grinned. "And I'll make sure I keep this one."

Gwen shook her head at him before she smiled in a much warmer fashion at him. Peter moved closer to Gwen with a pleading look on his face. She quirked her jaw before she let herself melt into his arms as he pulled her close. After both of them being without the other for so long it felt like coming home after a long hard day. She could feel him tipping her jaw up towards his so he could kiss her which caused her to start to grin but she did her best to keep it from getting too big.

"Easy Bugboy," she said thinking back to the night in her room when he came through her window beaten and bloody. Peter just shook his head at the nickname but he was deterred by the statement he just kept moving closer. Gwen let herself slip and grin widely as he pressed his lips to hers.

To be absolutely honest she missed this more than she would ever admit to anyone. She missed his kiss, his touch, and his goofy grin. She missed_ him_ period. She happy to have him back because she didn't want to be angry with her father anymore for taking Peter away from her. He was the one good thing she thought she would have been able to count on in her father's demise but he wasn't there when she needed him. Having him back made her finally feel like she was able to breathe again and grieve for the loss of her father. She wouldn't need to put up any kind of brave face for Peter like she had to do with her brothers and for her mother to keep her family from falling completely apart. With Peter she could tell him or cry all over him if she wanted to and he would let her without a word or otherwise until she stopped. He would just be there.

Peter had felt like the weight of the entire world had been crushing him completely but with Gwen here it felt like he could share the burden. He didn't feel so completely and unbelievably alone with her. He could tell her anything without fear of reprisal or judgments. She took everything in stride and she believed in him. She was probably much more terrified for his safety than hers but he didn't mind because he was more concerned with hers than his own so it evened things out between them. He missed hearing her laugh, hearing her call him Bugboy, and he missed talking to her. He had missed kissing her and holding her. He missed walking to class with her. It was the only time he was ever actually on time to class. He wished when her father died he could've gone to the funeral but it felt like he would've been rubbing a broken promise in Captain Stacy's face something he wanted to do without. It was bad enough he was breaking it now. But he couldn't stand to be away from her anymore and he hoped she felt the same way.

The happy couple continued talking and kissing into the night together blissfully unaware of everything going on around them. It was a perfect night as far as both of them were concerned.

* * *

**A.N. Hope everyone liked it! Reviews are welcomed! Please let me know what you think good or bad! Just please all I ask is that no one is rude about it if you have something negative to say. I like feedback no matter what kind but I didn't need someone yelling at me that it was horrile or something. So, just let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
